SKW Episode 1: Let the Battles Begin!!!
Let the Battles Begin!!! is the first episode of Superhero Keyblade Wars. It is also the opening episode of the Constructicus arc. Sypnosis The Demonizer Empire starts their campaign for intergalactic domination by invading Destiny Islands, beginning the Superhero Keyblade Wars. Plot Destiny Islands has enjoyed a long period of peace and tranquility after the fall of Organization XIII and Master Xehanort. Sora and Riku are in a wooden sword fight, purely for sport and recreation. Their friendly competition, however, is interrupted by the sudden appearance of legions upon legions of weird looking soldiers from other worlds Sora has never been to before. They have come to occupy Destiny Islands by force! Despite their best efforts, Sora, Kairi, and Riku are defeated by the onslaught of enemy grunts and separated. Sora is taken away to New York City (Earth-8702), which has also been conquered by the weird soldiers and is now truly the most dangerous city on Earth. He is, however, saved by Symbiote Spiderman(Peter Parker) and Toku Spiderman(Takuya Yamashiro). Although they also don't know much about the mystery army and why they started attacking the worlds, they agree to help Sora fight them and find Riku and Kairi. Symbiote Spidey helps Sora navigate the Big Apple while Toku Spidey begins searching for his spaceship Marveller. They reach Stark Tower, which is being sieged by footsoldiers. They assist Iron Man in fighting the dark armies, and are later joined by Mega Man. The armies are driven out of Stark Tower, but they succeed in stealing much of Tony Stark's Iron Man tech and destroy most, if not all of his suits. Tony suspects they were responsible for turning the world against SHIELD and got the Avengers to split up, and Mega Man claims that the same enemy grunts ransacked Dr. Light's lab. Iron Man takes Sora, Spider Man, and Mega Man to the SHIELD Helicarrier to warn Nick Fury, but it has already been shot down by the weird soldiers, who proceed to steal all of SHIELD's data and kill anyone in their way. Iron Man leaves the party to go find as many reinforcements as possible while they fight the armies. Nick Fury is one of the few survivors, and he is rescued by AkaRenger. AkaRenger gives Sora the Earth Defender Ranger Keyblade and joins his party. They destroy a Mega DeathTrooper with the Power Ranger Storm technique, forcing the footsoldiers to fall back. But they achieved their objective in destroying the organization that posed one of their biggest threats. AkaRenger then explains the situation, saying that the enemies they faced are remnants of many evil organizations working for a powerful empire known as "SEED", which most people are mistaking for the similarly named organization based in Balamb Garden having turned evil. SEED is killing many heroes, destroying the universe's special forces, enslaving thousands of planets, enslaving and oppressing trillions upon trillions of innocent people, and stealing objects of great value and power. He also says that most of the Super Sentai tried to stop SEED and lost their powers, but he is looking for the few Rangers who are still able to fight. Sora, Mega Man, Spiderman, and AkaRenger set out to seek as many surviving heroes as they can to defeat SEED while Nick Fury stays behind to salvage what remains of SHIELD. The Superhero Keyblade Wars have officially begun! Cast * Sora: Haley Joel Osment * Kairi: Hayden Panettierre * Riku: David Gallagher * Spider Man: Drake Bell * Toku Spider Man: Shinji Todo * Mega Man: Debi Derryberry * Iron Man: Robert Downey Jr. * Aka Renger: Naoya Makoto * Nick Fury: Samuel L. Jackson * Repliforce Colonel: Liam O'Brien * Constructicus Maximus: Tom Wyner Notes * The name of this episode is derived from Final Fantasy VII's normal battle theme. * Austin St. John voice cameos as a paramedic, which he currently is in real life, during a scene in New York. * Constructicus' first spoken dialogue at the end of the episode is similar to what The Other says to Thanos about the Avengers in a mid-credits scene of the 2012 film version. * The plot of this episode is similar to the earlier parts of the first Kingdom Hearts game in these aspects: ** Destiny Islands is attacked by the main villainous force. ** Sora is separated from his friends and ends up in another world. ** Some otherworldly characters help Sora defeat a giant enemy and join him in his search for Riku and Kairi. ** The PLANiTb mix of "Hikari" is heard at some point. Here, it is the episode's end credits theme. *** This is the first time the japanese version of a Kingdom Hearts vocal track is used in the english speaking version. Category:SKW Episodes